pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jantje132
Energy X (talk) 18:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Nice job Thanks for your work on the Fire type page, it looks good :) --Shockstorm (talk) 23:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Type reconstruction What are you referring about? How I start a page to recontruct? Or how the idea started in the first place? Adrian Perry GZ 21:38, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :It started when I had this idea. Wrote the blog and everything and the change was done. But I was not done yet. The pages of the types were named really different from what they had to be named, they were "Ice Pokémon", por example, just like the categories. So the first thing done was to rename every single page to the name it deserved, and istead of only Pokémon as it did, to include everything about the type. That's when I started reconstructing them. Adrian Perry GZ 23:07, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hard to say, actually. You could speak to Jade or Shock for help, though. Energy ''X'' 11:09, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Template help I'm not the best with templates but I think I could help here. Could you please link me to what you have created on your wiki please? Just so I can compare it. It could be something underlying in your wiki's css code or it could just be something as simple as you accidentally not copying a tiny thing. 11:23, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it is like that because the templates are in english when they probably should be in Dutch (the roundy template for example). 17:19, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Looks like it's ok if the template isn't written in Dutch (like on this wiki, the coding for this template seems to be in English and it still works). Maybe "NavigatieBar" should be "navbar". If that doesn't work, try asking on the Community Central wiki (the Dutch or the English one), or ask Corey, since he might know how to fix it. Sorry I can't be of more help. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Template help Hey there! Could you link me to the template on your wiki please? Thanks! «Corey Chambers» 22:33, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! I am so sorry I didn't reply to your message earlier, occasionally I'm not alerted to new messages on my talk pages, and I don't regularly check this wiki. :To answer your question, I'm not sure exactly what is going on with your template. I've looked at the code, and you seem to have everything needed to make the template work. So I really have no clue as to what's happening there, maybe could could find some help on Getting Technical board over on Community Central, we have a lot more users there who may be able to help you. :Sorry I couldn't be any help, but I wish you luck! :Cheers, :«Corey Chambers» 22:00, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Pretty certain it is. Unsure which MediaWiki page allows that script, best to ask other admins about that. Energy ''X'' 21:21, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so, but I'm not good with coding so I can't say. You should probably ask this user, he might know. I'm sorry I can't be of more help, I realize it must be frustrating. You could also ask on the main wiki for help. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Template So, it would appear like the template calls on the class navbox. So you need the following code on your wiki's "MediaWiki:Common.css" page. /* default skin for navigation boxes */ table.navbox { background-color: #f9f9f9; border: 1px solid #aaa; clear: both; font-size: 90%; margin: 1em 0em 0em; padding: 2px; text-align: center; width: 100%; } table.navbox th { background-color: #ccf; font-size: 120%; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; } @media print { .navbox { display: none; } } Which comes from this page: MediaWiki:Common.css There may be other portions of the code that are affecting this template, if it doesn't work with the CSS in the box, message me again and I'll look into it more. :Check for javascript pertaining to the "navbox" class, you may be able to find it in either the MediaWiki:Wikia.js or the MediaWiki:Common.js. :That looks like it would most likely be it; if not, then I will do some hunting/searching. :Will you get me links to all the pages that you've pulled stuff from, a links to the pages on the wiki you're trying to put this template on, and I will look into it after I finish my school for the day. —— Have no fear, I'm used to being asked questions like this; you're not bothering me in the slightest. c: Once I get it figured out, I will tell you what I did and how I did it so that you will know why it worked. Thanks for your patience and co-operation thus far. :Have you checked in the code of each template to make sure that it links to the appropriate page, •like so that it isn't searching for navbox when it should be looking for navitie or w/e• :Have you refreshed and cleared your cache? :Have you checked the id="idhere" sections of the code to see if has the proper names? check in the template and in the JS :The ID will be in the code, it's the identification of the code, like {|style="css here" id="navboxID" like that. and it shows up in the JS stuff as well. Hey there I've noticed you talking to Aving (formerly Slaying), what wiki is this for? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:04, October 18, 2014 (UTC) hey my ability to use the computer has diminshed to a few hours over the weekend, i suggest that you ask some people on the community central site, as I, as much as i would like to, will no longer be able to help you with the problem... sorry. Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:27, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Categories Next time you upload sounds, type "category" correctly. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:32, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, just remember next time. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:36, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jantje I was thinking, could you upload the battle song to Zinnia? If you can, tell me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:31, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Try YouTube or other video site. Ask permission first though. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:39, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter, I've got Aving on it instead. You can carry on with what you are doing. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:03, December 7, 2014 (UTC) White Space Yeah, link me to the template and I'll look into it some, no promises though, because it sounds like it's going to be in dutch, and I can't read dutch. xD I'll give it my best shot though. :No problemo, thanks for asking/responding.